Drowning Under Crimson Waters
by Drowning-For-You
Summary: Determined to prove the myths and folklore surrounding the forest and All Gods Village wrong, a young girl travels to the cursed forest and finds herself faced with a forgotten past and dark memories.
1. Prologue: Crystal Lies

**Disclaimer: **I do b not b own the rights to Fatal Frame/Fatal Frame 2, nor do I own the rights to the idea of Fatal Frame and Fatal Frame 2. However, I b do b own this fan fiction, and I b do b own the characters in this fan fiction, as well as anything that was b not b in Fatal Frame or Fatal Frame 2.

**Author's Note: **I must say I have not finished the game(s), I have played them, and I know a lot about them… so, yeah, bear with me on this. I have made some changes to All Gods Village, but I will be going with the cliché "I am a reborn twin from the village", so yeah. I will try not to make this to cliché, but I am not making any promises. Please review, if people like it I will continue it, if people do not like it, it will go in my "people hated it, but I don't want to delete it" folder. So, here ya go, I hope you enjoy it. (Oh, also, I have heard that the "older" sister is really the younger one)

**Drowning Under Crimson Waters **

**Prologue **

**Crystal Lies**

Tae Ashikare sat watching her sister, pain and anger filled her jade green eyes, Mei Ashikare her identical twin, did not know about their "duty" to the village, their horrific destiny… however Tae knew and she loathed the whole village for it, too. Mei smiled brightly at her sister as she brought a small red blossom to her nose, inhaling the fragrant odor. Tae just sat there, a thin film of tears forming and threatening to pour, she shook her head and smiled fakely and her beloved older sister. "Sister?" Mei said as she sat next to Tae, "Yes?" she said as she stared up at the wonderful blue sky. "Why dose Mother cry whenever she looks at us…?" Mei began, holding the tears back, "… dose she hate us?" she continued, a small tear rolling down her pale cheek. Tae shook her head, "No Mei, Mother dose not hate us" she said, placing a comforting hand on her sisters shoulder. Mei smiled slightly and placed the red blossom behind Tae's ear, she smiled back and looked at the receding sun. "Come on Mei, we must be on our way home, Mother will be furious" she said as she took her sisters hand and walked down the hill, back down to the village she hated.

"Mei is so innocent; the X would surely destroy her. Mother cannot even look at us, the guilt is to much for her, and Father, I can tell he is in pain, though he will not show it. I have to do something to save my dear Mei the pain of killing me… but how? I must think on this."

Tae finished writing in her blossom covered diary and tucked it tightly away in her dolls midnight blue kimono. Mei slept softly in her futon on the other side of the small room, Tae smiled lightly at her sisters figure and rolled into her own futon. The next morning Tae awoke long before her sister (which was a rare case), she sat thinking, planning how she could save Mei's fragile spirit. "Oh Mei" she whispered, crystal tears falling into her clenched hands which sat softly in her lap. "Sister?" Mei said as she quickly ran to her sisters side, however Tae did not answer, "Tae, whats the matter?" once again there was no answer, Tae only through her arms around Mei's neck and buried her face in her shoulder and cried. The girl sat confused but tightly hugged her sister back, patting her back gently.

After the tears faded and the only quite sniffles remained, Mei tried again, "Whats wrong, Tae?" she asked, concern filling her dark emerald eyes. "Mei…" she whispered, not able to even look at her sister. "Please tell me whats wrong!" Mei said her tone louder then before, Tae slowly looked up, tears still staining her cheeks. "Mei, do you remember when Mother and Father told us we had a great destiny to fulfill?" She asked, her voice creaking, Mei only nodded, but as Tae went to continue, her mother walked in, a fresh pile of kimonos held tightly to her chest. Tae quickly whipped her eyes and smiled fakely at her mother, "Good morning, Mama" Mei said happily as her mother nodded and smiled, "Good morning, girls" she said, avoiding their gaze at all costs, Tae felt the familiar sting of tears but she forced them back quickly and stood. "Tae…" Mei whispered as she watched her sister walk away slowly, their mother sighed and placed the clean kimonos in there rightful place.

Tae walked to the family shrine and sat quietly next to her, who was sipping gently on his green tea. There was a long silence before Mr. Ashikare finally spoke, "You have been so quite lately, my daughter" Tae only nodded, anger building inside of her, though her father did not seem to notice. "Why?" she whispered under her breath, her father only stared confused. "I know everything, father" Tae said spiteful as she looked up from her lap, her hands clenching in angry fists, Mr. Ashikare eyes went wide as he dropped his cup of tea, it fell to the hard wood floor and broke into shards. Tae stood, a fierce glare painted all over her young fourteen-year-old face. Mr. Ashikare sat in horror as he watched Tae storm out of the small shrine room, anger filled tears staining her cheeks.

Tae walked into her room, which now stood empty, she pulled out her diary and began writing once again.

"**_I hate this place! Its all the village's fault, they are the ones that want the X to happen, they think it needs to happen… but I do not believe it, there has to another way. I hate them all! I must make them suffer… but how? Mei dose not know yet… I feel so sorry for her, my sweet Mei. I yelled at Father today, he looked so scared… I actually saw his fear… of me. I cannot believe they want Mei to kill me… and then I am to become a Crimson Butterfly… to save the village I must sacrifice my life… and Mei must sacrifice her innocence to save this cowardly village." _**

Tae stopped writing as Mei walked into the room and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What were you going to tell me, sister?" Mei asked, a small comforting small spread across her lips, but Tae only shook her head. "It was nothing, Mei" she said and smiled fakely as she placed the dairy back in its place. Mei sighed, knowing it was a lie, however she let it slid and smiled largely. "Lets go play in our secret spot, sister!" Mei said cheerfully as she grasped Tae's hand tightly and pulled out the door. Tae groaned at her naive sister, the 'spot' was not all that secret, it was just the forest surrounding the village, however the other village children were too afraid to enter the dark woods. The two girls ran hand in hand into the depths of the dark forest. While they chased each other around the tall trees, Tae almost forgot about the villages' secret, the secret she was determined to destroy. Suddenly Mei fell to the hard leaf covered ground, Tae quickly ran to her side, "Mei? Are you okay?" Tae asked, concern filling her eyes, Mei nodded and sniffled, holding back the tears. Tae looked down at Mei's scraped up knee and the guilt set in, "I am so sorry Mei, I shouldn't have been chasing you so hard!" Tae said, her head hanging in shame. Mei smiled and placed a hand on her knee, "Its not your fault, Tae" she said and stood, grabbing Tae up with her. "Sister?" Mei asked as they slowly walked through the forest, "Mmhmm…" Tae said, "Promise me you won't ever leave me" Mei said as she stopped, Tae felt tears forming, but she nodded nonetheless, "Of course, Mei" she said, guilt forming once again. Mei smiled and began walking again, Tae followed close at her side.

**_Four Days Later _**

Tae sat on her bed, her dairy opened, the fresh ink and tears drying on the old paper.

"I know what I must do now… I must kill myself in order to save Mei and make the village pay… pay for what they have done. The X ceremony will be here soon, I must act quickly. Oh Mei, I am so sorry!"

Tae let one last tear fall onto the pages before closing it and placing it in its rightful place in her dolls kimono. Mei ran in playfully and smiled at Tae, "Come on Tae, Father has gifts for us," Mei laughed as she pulled Tae up and out the door. _Guilt gifts… _Tae thought as Mr. Ashikare tied a midnight blue crystal around the her neck, Mei smiled ever larger as he tied a pink crystal around her neck and kissed her upon the head. Tae wanted to break the crystal into a thousand pieces… the crystal lie… however she bowed and thanked him before walking away. Mei followed, holding her pendant tightly in her hand, "Pretty, huh?" she said, slightly dreamy, Tae only nodded. "I cannot believe we are fifteen-years-old today, can you?" Mei smiled even bigger, Tae sighed, "No, I can't believe it" she said quietly as she lay on her back, watching the clouds swim by. Mei laid next to her sister and held her hand tightly, never wanting to let go.

(I cannot seem to get two of the journal entries in bold… it shows bold in MS Word, but it won't show here, so yeah)


	2. Chapter One: Illusions of the Mind

**Summery: **Determined to prove the myths and folklore surrounding the forest and All Gods Village wrong, a young girl travels to the cursed forest and finds herself faced with a forgotten past and dark memories.

**Disclaimer: **I do b not b own the rights to Fatal Frame/Fatal Frame 2, nor do I own the rights to the idea of Fatal Frame and Fatal Frame 2. However, I b do b own this fan fiction, and I b do b own the characters in this fan fiction, as well as anything that was b not b in Fatal Frame or Fatal Frame 2.

**Author's Note: **I must say I have not finished the game(s), I have played them, and I know a lot about them… so, yeah, bear with me on this. I have made some changes to All Gods Village, but I will be going with the cliché "I am a reborn twin from the village", so yeah. I will try not to make this to cliché, but I am not making any promises. Please review, if people like it I will continue it, if people do not like it, it will go in my "people hated it, but I don't want to delete it" folder. So, here ya go, I hope you enjoy it.

**Drowning Under Crimson Waters **

**Part One **

**Illusions of the Mind. **

I sat watching the leaves fall from the trees; a peaceful breeze blew through and joined the music of the flowing river. I shook my head, "I don't know what those people were talking about…" I began "it is great out here" I said and laid on my back, watching the clouds pass by slowly. Suddenly things flashed black and white, the air turned cold as the thick smell of blood filled my nose, above me stood a young girl about 14, long black hair cascaded down her back in a single braid tied with a red ribbon, her eyes were filled with horror and pain and blood soaked the front of her white kimono. My body tensed up, and I could not move, all I could was sit and stare at the girl, her lips twisted into a smirk. I shut my eyes tight and prayed for it to all go away. There was a long silence, and I slowly opened my eyes, the world was as it should be once again, I shook my head. _"Just a dream…?" _I asked myself, confused to the event that had just happened.

I stood and walked to the rivers edge, I dipped my hands in and splashed the cool water on my face. My mind played the "dream" played over and over again, each time it felt more and more real; I shuddered at the thought and began looking around for sighs of the "dream girl". I found nothing and nodded happily; pleased I did not find anything. I stood in the middle of the forest they called cursed, many people had disappeared over the last few years, and it was even rumored a whole village just vanished one night. I shook my head, I never believed them, it all seemed to unreal, and no one ever had proof the place even existed. I began walking, not sure where I was going, and frankly not caring. I was determined to explore the forest and prove it was not cursed. As I walked the sun slowly crept its way behind the tall mountains in the horizon, I smiled slightly, remembering I was smart enough to bring a flashlight. I flicked the flashlight on as I placed it in front of me; the once joyous forest had now become darker, a cold and dense abyss, which threatened to swallow me whole. It all felt so familiar, the creeping darkness, the piercing cold, the haunting sounds. I continued on, however I quickly stopped, shocked to see the same 'dream girl' I had seen earlier, but there was something different about her… what is it? Oh! There was no blood on her dress, and she seemed… kind. She smiled at me and ran ahead, as if she was playing a game, I stood for a moment, and things flashed black and white once again. I saw myself, I wore a white kimono and my hair was worn in one thin braid and tied with a red ribbon… I looked like _her_. I watched myself chase the other girl around the trees, the girl fell and I ran to her side, we both spoke though I could hear nothing. "… Tae …" I heard her call out before the forest flashed back to normal. I stood there for a minute, confused, "Who is Tae?" I asked the tall lifeless trees, which surrounded me, but there was no answer, I continued on, I suddenly felt something under my foot. I looked down and saw a small leather book which had Debido Matishyahu written in small gold letters; I picked it up and began reading.

**Matishyahu Journal One:1/4.** _The men have become quite restless, they believe they are hearing voices in the wind. I tell them there is nothing to fear, but I to have heard a young girl crying, though I can never find her_. **2/4.**_Akri said she saw someone walking in the forest today, she said his head was severed from the body. I held her close and told her she must have been seeing things, she said she wants to go home, but we cannot just leave now… I know we are so close… so close to the village._ **3/4.**_ We found it! We found the lost village of All Gods, the men are happy, yet I can see a deep fear in their eyes. We have all heard the superstition that wraps this place, but for once, we are going to prove this place is harmless… or otherwise… _**4/4.** _Two men have disappeared in the last few days, and one has already died mysteriously, I can hear the voices… I can hear **it**… Akri and Sao want to leave… but we can't… we are so close…_

The journal stopped there, though I could see pages had been ripped out, I sighed, wondering if I had made a mistake coming to the forest in the first place. I started down the path again; there was a light ahead, though I did not believe I was actually seeing it. I gripped my flashlight and bag tighter as I slowly walked closer. When I got to the bottom of the path, I saw a long wooden bridge, two candles light each sides of the entrance, but somehow the wind could never seem to blow them out, I stood for a moment staring at the bridge; which I could not seem to see the end of… just a long pit of darkness. I gulped slightly and stepped one foot on the bridge, it creaked with each step, sending unwanted shivers up my spine.

After quite a few moments, I finally made it across, and what stood before me shocked me the bone. All Gods Village, with its empty and blood stained homes, its haunting streets and the creeping whispers; which would drive any normal person insane. I stumbled forward, my breathing fastened as I watched ever corner half expecting _her_ to appear. I listened to night, but I all I heard was my own loud footsteps on the stone streets. I wanted to leave, yet for some reason I could not make myself turn around… a part of me wanted to stay… there was a loud bang. I turned to look, though I saw nothing, except what looked like a shadow of a child through the screen of one of the houses. I gulped and stepped closer, I placed my hand on the door, it felt moist… I slid it opened and closed my eyes, expecting some _thing_ jump out and attack me. There was nothing, except pure silence, I stepped inside and the door slammed tightly shut. I started at it with wide eyes, I did not even try to open it once again, I knew it wouldn't open. Someone wanted me here… she wanted me here… I walked further in. The room was quite dark, only small rays of moonlight showed through the broken in roof.

I looked around, my flashlight gripped tightly in my hand, as I looked around my eye caught view of something… in the far corner was a door half opened and a small pale face of a child peeked through. My breathing fastened once again, as I locked eyes with the child, who was slowly retreating into the room. I walked forward and placed my hand on the door… there was small bloody handprints all over it… I gripped the door and slowly opened it. However, as I peeked in, the room was empty, except for a desk filled with papers and an old camera covered with dust.

…

**Cliché?** Yes. **Short?** You bet. **Bad Place to end?** Yup. **More to come?** Hopefully. Below are things you may need (how to say the names and stuff)

Toio (Toe-e) Yoshimistu (Yosh-e-mis-su) (Village Boy)

High Priest Goura (Go-u-ra) Yoshimistu (Yosh-e-mis-su) (Village High Priest/Ceremony Master)

Master Jin (Jean) Umisha (U-mis-sha) (Village Master)

Mara (Mar-a) Umisha (U-mis-sha) (Village Master's Wife)

Tae (Ta-uh) Ashikare (Ash-ick-r) (Village Girl, Twin)

Mei (May) Ashikare (Ash-ick-r) (Village Girl, Twin)

Tomoko (Toe-mo-co) Ashikare (Ash-ick-r) (Village Woman)

Debido (De-bi-do) Matishyahu (Mat-ish-ya-hu) (Researcher)

Akri (A-cure-e) Shou Mei (Sh-ow (not show) May) (Researcher) Sao (Say-o) Lee (Researcher) Namara (Na-mar-ra) Osie (O-sigh) (Village Girl) Mago (May-goo) Osie (O-sigh) (Village Woman) 

Osami (O-sam-e) Osie (O-sigh) (Priest)

Risa (Re-sa) Takahashi (Tak-ah-ash-e) (Village Woman) 

Rinu (Rin-u) Takahashi (Tak-ah-ash-e) (Village Boy, Twin)

Jinu (Gin-u) Takahashi (Tak-ah-ash-e) (Village Boy, Twin)

Jofunu (Jo-fu-no) Mirureru (Me-ru-re-ro) (Priest)

Rako (Ray-co) Misotu (Mis-so-to) (Main Character)


End file.
